


The Top Shelves

by losiver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cheesy, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Moving In Together, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, kind of, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losiver/pseuds/losiver
Summary: Kageyama loves his boyfriend- he does. He does! Everything he does is amazing... mostly. Kageyama loves everything about him except those shelves and his stupid height.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 17
Kudos: 231





	The Top Shelves

The joy Kageyama had felt when his boyfriend of three years suggested that they move in together was unmeasurable. Three years of quick visits to see each other, sleepovers where one or the others’ family was involved, kissing behind closed doors, years of everything being sneaky had come to a close at those words and was locked in by the time Tsukishima picked the apartment. The joy had stayed steady all through the moving process into the studio apartment, all through until they finally stepped foot into it, together.

It was like a breath of fresh air- they had both stopped to admire the apartment’s interior. White and maroon walls, a balcony that gave them an overview of the city, a neat dining room, an island. There were pictures and frames, empty and waiting to be filled, and their trophies and medals they had won hung on the walls behind shelves and under those frames. There was even a volleyball, already on top of the couch and waiting there, making Kageyama feel- and know- that this, this was a home _.  _

Tadashi and Hinata had been in before them, both trying to figure out how to get the TV working. Yachi was due to be there in only a few minutes. They didn’t know of the two’s relationship, they just thought they were moving in as friends or because of their jobs or something. It wasn’t even clear if they were  _ okay  _ with gay people. But none of that mattered to Kageyama- seemingly, not Tsukishima either. The feeling was mutual, the  _ need _ was mutual. The taller grabbed onto Kageyama and pulled him close, kissing him like he was the only thing left on earth. And Kageyama had responded with a kiss just as passionately back, fervent hands grasping their way through blond locks. 

If alone, they certainly would have gone further, but the shocked gasps from the two other men in the apartment pulled them apart, gasping and still holding onto each other with every bit of strength they had left. And when they saw their faces, all either of them could do was laugh. 

Tadashi, Hinata, and Yachi had been accepting of them- shocked but accepting. Hinata didn’t get it, he was confused for the longest time, not understanding how it worked, but a few YouTube links from Tsukishima had made him finally kind of understand it. Tadashi had only been mad that Tsukishima hadn’t told him sooner, and Yachi couldn't have been happier- Kageyama had sworn he heard something along the lines of, “I’m not the only one!” but he could have been wrong.

Their life went on easily. As easy as it could be for two men in Japan, living together as more than friends. 

Tsukishima got a job at a museum. He liked talking about the dinosaurs and he said he liked to correct people when they were wrong and be really pompous about it. Especially when someone dared try to say something wrong about dinosaurs- “They’re so stupid. I mean, what, did they read, a fucking picture book on them?” 

“Wasn't this a first-grade field trip?” 

“First graders can read better than that.” 

Kageyama got a job at a bar, working long shifts that he always came home drained from. Drunk people weren’t his favorite, and neither was the socialization part, but it was the best he could manage when he lacked a college degree and didn’t want to work minimum wage. The work was easy- memorizing the drinks and how to pour them, the rhythms he’d need to follow- it all was easy and mindless and he apparently did it well. 

He hated how their hours worked with each others’, however. With Tsukishima starting his day at 7, working 10 am-6 pm, and with Kageyama starting his work at 6 pm and ending around midnight, they barely got to see each other. They shared fleeting moments in the mornings that barely lasted, meaning, it was really just Tsukishima waking Kageyama up to kiss him before leaving. He’d spend most of his days alone- and that's where he encountered his biggest problem in the relationship. 

_ Shelves. _

Kageyama was a tall guy- he and everyone knew it. Standing at 6’0” was pretty amazing, but his boyfriend-god bless and fuck him- was still a good five inches taller which gave him at least a foot higher reach allowing him to touch the ceiling of their apartment and easily reach the top shelves so he liked to put things on the top shelves. The top ‘shelves’ that were wedged between the ceiling and the tops of cabinets. The ‘shelves’ that weren't really shelves rather than just extra space. And just out of Kageyama’s reach. 

He had tried jumping for the items, too proud to admit he couldn’t reach and yell at Tsukishima to put them lower, also too proud to try climbing on the counter. It hadn’t worked, he’d just kept hitting and scraping his wrist. So, he had decided to climb on the countertops begrudgingly. All this for a fucking bowl of cereal. Cereal became his lesser eaten breakfast food, instead, he would opt for leftovers from whatever he’d ate the previous night if he had any, or going out and getting something for himself which was also too much trouble for what it’s worth, but it kept his pride intact and his knees unbruised. On his laziest mornings, he’d just suck it up and worry about the bruised knees and pride at a later time. 

On weekends, he’d usually sleep late still since he didn’t get days off, but Tsukishima would still be home to greet him with breakfast, so Kageyama wouldn’t have to go lengths to get food. He never said anything to Tsukishima about it, it went unmentioned and almost forgotten with his boyfriend doing most of the food chores. 

But then, more things started to be put on the high shelves- anything boxed, starch, candies, some plates, and miscellaneous kitchen items would be high up on the shelf, making Kageyama’s food life 10x harder over the week, so much so that he’d find himself teetering on the edge of telling Tsukishima to put things lower, but never actually did. 

He dealt with this for two years- the same routine for his breakfasts and lunches and dinners on the weekdays. The only break he’d gotten was when the pandemic hit and Kei was home every day to do the high reaching and cooking. But Kageyama had been sent back to work in August and Kei had been back to work at the beginning of the month, and so that stupid routine had started again. He still loved his boyfriend intensely, the shelf thing was just a minor annoyance that Tsukishima had no clue he was creating, right? Right. So Kageyama held nothing against him for it and was still the best boyfriend he could be. 

September rolled around at the close of summer and as the days of Libra set in, Kei’s birthday got closer and closer. Kageyama wasn’t going for a gift this year- nothing material, anyway. The 27th landed on a Sunday, so Kei, at the request of his parents, made his way back home that Saturday and was staying over and coming home later that night. Kageyama had decided to take that Sunday night off, so instead of working, he busied his day by going through a grocery store and picking up everything he needed to surprise Kei that night. He didn’t cook often, but he could, and he wasn’t all that bad at it. But if his cooking didn’t suffice, he grabbed a bit of liquor too, just in case. 

His plan worked exactly as he intended. The sound of keys clinking together matched the sound of Kageyama placing forks down on the kitchen island they used in place of a table and the door was creaking open just in time for him to duck behind the island. He didn’t know why- it was obvious Tsukishima would get it, he DID leave all the lights on and there was a meal prepared on the table. A little fit of anticipation settled in his stomach anyway, as he heard a low, “the hell…?” and the sound of the door closing. 

Light footsteps were approaching the island, the muted sound of soles hitting vinyl floor before finally settling in front of the island. He heard the sound of a utensil dragging slowly across one of the plates- the nice plates they had, he better know this is special- followed by a chuckle. “Trying to surprise me?” 

Kageyama lifted his head to see Tsukishima, boyfriend of almost six years, leaning over the side of the island, his lips tugged the tiniest way upwards and one eyebrow cocked like he was mocking him, but the soft look in his eyes showed that it was quite the contrary. The blond’s hair was tousled a bit and his mask was pulled down over his chin. He wore a new jacket, this one of cream color, over a white shirt, and with casual washed jeans. He wore the necklace Tadashi had gifted him on his 23rd birthday- exactly a year ago. 

“Maybe,” Kageyama stiffly replied, trying to shove down his own smile, though it was a losing battle. The ravenette stood up and made a move to lean in for a kiss, but Kei stepped back, putting his hand up to divide them.

“Ah- wait. Let me change and wash up real quick,” Tsukishima moved the other way around the island and made a beeline for their bedroom. 

_ Right,  _ Kageyama frowned,  _ pandemic.  _

He waited anyway, fetching out the liquor from the cabinet and placing it between their two plates for extra romantic touch- it was cheesy, but Yachi said it could be aesthetically nicer. He’d almost bought a rose, but he’d decided the fancy liquor was already almost over the line- though he rationalized it in his mind by telling himself he was a bartender and had every right to have fancy liquor because he knew how to make it  _ good _ fancy liquor. 

Tsukishima came back dressed lightly, Adidas sweatpants and a light grey t-shirt, his mask now discarded and his hairline a bit wet and hair even further tousled than before. Despite the casual look, he still looked as good as usual- He had been one of the more popular guys to the girls in their high school years, standing up in the ranks and rivaling Hinata’s pull. Hinata and he were on the same level, simply because of Hinata’s height and Tsukishima’s intimidating face. Kageyama often said that if they fused, they’d probably be Oikawa-level popular. Without being a little prick. 

Tsukishima stopped himself in front of his usual seat- the one that put his back to the door, he always had that seat- and looked down at the food. “Soba?” 

“No- it’s pasta... Alfred or something. It’s Italian. Nishinoya sent me a recipe,” Kageyama gestured over the plates with a half-lie. He’d been googling Italy extensively recently, well- if recently was for two years. He’d been religiously using Duolingo to fill in the extra space he had now that he no longer played volleyball due to his injury. He’d gotten inspired when Hinata had gone off to Brazil.

“Italian? When did you know about other countries?” A teasing little smirk played at the edges of Tsukishima’s lips, making Kageyama’s own cheeks tint before he brushed him off. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Kageyama huffed, “you gonna try it or just let it get cold?” 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, “testy. No happy birthday? No welcome back kiss?” He chuckled again, the words losing any brash tone that they could have held in any other situation. His words were just warm.

Kageyama ignored him out of embarrassment. 

“Do you want a drink?” He asked, turning swiftly towards the cabinet where they kept their glasses. Tsukishima laughed. 

“I’m fine, I prefer watching you get drunk,” Tsukishima’s chair scraped backward, “you always somehow get stupider.” 

“Bite me.” 

“Later.” 

Kageyama made a strangled noise in the back of his throat and ignored Tsukishima again, plucking two glasses from the cabinets and walking them over to the table. “What do you want to drink, then?” 

“Water’s good.” 

“Water’s good,” Kageyama repeated, mockingly, picking up the glass again and going to fill it up. “How was the drive?” 

“Long. Terrible. Boring,” Tsukishima sighed heavily, picking up his fork and swirling it around the rim of the plate, like he had been when he first came in. “There’s some interesting characters.” 

“Yeah,” Kageyama placed the glass of water down, “I’d bet. And your family?” 

“They were good, Mom thinks I’ve gotten taller.” 

Kageyama spared him a glance where he sat. He, of course, didn’t look taller sitting, but Kageyama could have believed her. Maybe that’s why he loved those high-high shelves so much. 

“Nah,” Kageyama said anyway, settling into his seat, “That wouldn’t be fair to the rest of us.” 

“Oh don’t complain, you’re tall,” Tsukishima met his eyes for a brief moment before they lowered, sizing him up. He made a brief little noise, and then released a heavy intake of air that Kageyama was trying to convince himself wasn't a laugh; “Not that tall, though.” 

“Eat.” 

“Pushy, pushy,” Tsukishima rolled his eyes, falling into a steady glare that went Kageyama’s way, having him feel almost bad. Tsukishima, however, had picked up his fork and was twirling some of the pasta onto it. His eyes never left as he slowly lifted his fork, bouncing it up and down for a second before he leaned forward and put it in his mouth. His eyes immediately widened, and he looked down at his fork. 

Kageyama felt a sense of pride, watching as his boyfriend chewed slowly, his face morphing from that glare and into an impressed expression, pleased, happy. Kageyama hadn’t really ever cooked for Kei, ever, so seeing him seem pleased with it sparked something in him, like he wanted to do it more. Just for Kei. 

Tsukishima swallowed and pulled the fork away from his mouth, his lips twisting into another smirk, smirk type 3, one that was perhaps mocking, perhaps genuine, and perhaps both. It was a look he’d give after a particularly good game or whenever Tobio did something new and did it well. He was so  _ impressed.  _

“Damn, Tobio, I didn’t know you had it in you,” He poked the food again with his fork and began twirling it around again, “Why haven’t I made you cook more? I think it’s just unfair.” 

“Fuck you,” Kageyama murmured, in the sweetest way he could manage. He still was rocky on accepting compliments. 

“I’m serious, my King. Why were you hiding this from me?” Tsukishima took another bite, probably not expecting a reply, and Kageyama wasn’t planning on giving one. He instead began eating his own meal- which tasted good, but he was too busy watching his boyfriend enjoy it to enjoy it for himself. They ate with relatively light conversation- at some point, Kageyama had made himself a drink and hadn’t missed the long stares he’d received from his boyfriend as he made it. It was no secret he was good, and it was no secret that Tsukishima loved watching him make them. There was still some pasta left when they finished- surprisingly, given both of their sizes- but when Tsukishima reached to grab some more, Kageyama smacked his hand. 

“Wait!” He hissed, grabbing the pot he had left the pasta in and covering it with the lid. “Leave some. Just- hold on,” He stood up quickly and retreated to the kitchen with the pot, placing it on the stove before he went into the fridge again. He leaned down and- there. He reached in and slid the little plate out slowly and began a quiet, shaky, and awkward, “happy birthday to you..” 

Kageyama stood straight, holding the plate of strawberry shortcake up and towards Tsukishima. 

His boyfriend immediately lit up. 

“Happy birthday… Kei. Birthday,” He slid the plate down in front of him and darted for another fork before jumping back to the table and putting it down, “to.. you.” 

Tsukishima took the fork into his fingers lightly, bouncing it up and down as if it were fragile before he laughed. “You made this?” 

He nodded. 

“You’re going above and beyond king… but you can sing better than that.” 

“Cake.” 

“Yes,” Tsukishima sent him a brief but handsome grin before he dug in. He enjoyed the cake as much as the pasta, probably more, and Kageyama watched with the smallest smile that he couldn’t hold back, sipping on the sake and just relishing in the moment. 

When Tsukishima finished the cake, he had pushed the plate aside and immediately got up, leaning over the table to capture Kageyama in a slow but meaningful kiss. It had taken Kageyama by surprise, though he’d been expecting it. His lips were dry as they always were, chapped but tasted like sugar and strawberries and whipped cream. Kageyama could clearly smell the cologne he had probably dabbed on that morning and he could feel Tsukishima’s hair ticking his forehead. It was so careful and powerful and so very real- he felt a little empty when Tsukishima finally pulled away. 

“Thank you, Tobio,” Tsukishima whispered, his voice barely reaching Kageyama’s ears before it was gone, and the moment was broken by him standing straight and flashing a daring grin. “I’m gonna go unpack, okay? Clean up, and put that sake away. You’ve drunk enough.” 

“Yes sir,” Kageyama huffed with a roll of his eyes, relaxing back into his seat. Tsukishima gave him a Type 1 smirk-mocking- before walking off into their bedroom. 

Kageyama sat in place for a moment, maybe two before he finally got moving. He put the sake away first and slid their dishes and silverware into the sink to deal with later. He fixed the chairs, and then went back to the stove to tuck the pasta away. 

He opened up the pot and glanced in to figure out just how much there was, and then he looked up and- fuck. 

The tupperware grinned down at him from the very top shelf-not-shelves, stacked up on each other in a tricky balance that was hard to lift over his head. 

When  _ the fuck _ did that get there? 

Kageyama grumbled to himself, briefly opening all of their cabinets to see if there was any other sized Tupperware, and there was not. It was all up there, placed between a bag of chips and their least used plates and bowls. The kicker? It was above probably the messiest part of the counter, the part he avoided climbing onto because the last time he’d tried, his knee had slipped and he’d ended up sprawled on the floor with more than just slightly purple knees. It was also the part where the cabinets closed off the most space of it, giving him less legroom to manage with. Damn that fucking giraffe he had for a boyfriend. 

Sucking up the fear and telling himself that if he didn’t just crawl up and get it and crawl down, Tsukishima would come in and make fun of him and mock him with those top shelves for as long as they lived together. That just didn’t do. 

Kageyama pushed aside all pens and miscellaneous items left over on that corner, leaving two magazines that could probably pose a problem, but he didn’t have the patience to relocate them. He placed his good knee down first, situating it in a good position before breathing in and hauling himself up. 

He held onto the handle of one of his cabinets as he tried to steady himself on the small ledge, his bad knee whining in protest to his movement. He told it to shut the fuck up. 

Slowly, Kageyama shakily brought his hands up and found his hold on the plastic containers with multicolored tops. Okay- he thought- just need the- shit. 

He heard the laughing before he was fast enough to scramble down. 

Panicked, the ravenette turned his head so quickly his head spun, dark blue eyes meeting wide golden ones. Tsukishima had one arm propped on the wall and the other clutching his stomach, shoulders shaking and eyebrows downturned. Despite his hysterics, his eyes were still locked on Kageyama, probably looking like an idiot, kneeling on the counter and desperately pressing his upper body against the cabinet door. 

“I fu-“ 

“You didn’t see shit-“ 

“I fucking knew it!” Tsukishima pushed himself away from the wall where he was leaning against and over to the man on the counter, capturing him around the waist and dropping his head on his back. He continued to laugh. “I knew you couldn’t reach! How long have you been doing this?” 

Kageyama squawked inhumanly as Tsukishima pulled him backward, effectively sliding him off of the counter and lifting him into the air, and spinning him twice around. 

“I’m not a baby- Put me down- How the fuck- why the- Kei!” 

The blond let him slip down, letting his feet touch the floor before he grabbed him again, taking his shoulders and spinning him so they were face to face. The look on Tsukishima’s face could be described as impressed. And mocking. Like he’d just witnessed a comedy act where the comedian fell off the stage amidst one of his jokes(he knew because he’d seen that face before). 

“Kei-“ 

“You- you spent,” Tsukishima breathed heavily, “you spent. Two years. Climbing on the counters?” 

Kageyama stood still, staring back at his boyfriend. Of course-  _ of course _ . This is exactly what Kageyama had been expecting, this exact treatment and look and this exact voice when Tsukishima eventually found out. Stupid fucking Kei, he was doing this on purpose. He, of course, fucking  _ knew _ that Kageyama couldn’t reach. He’d placed everything high deliberately as a game, a game for Kageyama to lose and embarrass himself. What a-

“Tobio- talk. You’re killing me.” 

“You did this on purpose?” Kageyama yelled the second his sentence finished. 

Tsukishima jumped in his skin, eyes blinking wide and his grin erasing, but it was quickly plastered back on with another round of laughter. “Of course! I just thought you could reach!” 

“I can’t reach!” 

“Really?” Tsukishima’s head cocked to the side sharply, “I just thought you were climbing the counters for fun.” 

Kageyama’s hands came over Tsukishima’s face in an attempt to push him backward, but the taller man’s hands instead traveled down and gripped his hips tightly, only pulling them closer together. 

Kageyama gave up his fight to push Tsukishima back and opted to hide his face in his neck, shoving his face against Kei’s Adam’s apple, focusing on how it vibrated with each soft bounce of his shoulders. All this because- because he couldn’t reach the fucking top shelf. It wasn’t even by much- if he was only an inch taller he would have been spared this embarrassment, this pure humiliation, this-

“This has to be the best birthday present ever,” Tsukishima whispered against the top of his head, his choppy laughter smoothing out into a slow breath that pressed their chests together and Kageyama could count the steady beat of his heart. 

“M’glad you enjoy my misery,” Kageyama murmured, to which Tsukishima only pulled him closer. 

“‘Course,” Tsukishima nosed his hair, “but I’m serious. The dinner, you taking off work, you being an absolute idiot,” His grip on Kageyama’s hips tightened, his shoulders tensing up as he held them together, and Kageyama only felt warm. Warm hands, warm body, warm connection, it burned away the embarrassment and replaced it with the familiar sense that he was  _ loved,  _ even if Tsukishima was just making fun of him. 

Kageyama broke away from the hug and instead pushed himself up to his toes, connecting their lips and sliding his hands up to card through Tsukishima’s hair and hold his head down. 

Tsukishima hummed in delight through the kiss and made another noise in the back of his throat when it finally broke. Kageyama released the pressure in his hold, ghosting his hands now over Tsukishima’s nape. He breathed in his scent, his warmth, his presence, enjoying every millisecond that they spent there together. He didn’t actually know how long they stayed there, lips drying and holding each other, but Kageyama was the one to finally reel himself in and step away. 

“The food- it might get flies,” He said out loud, wanting to give Tsukishima the reason he pulled away- he would have stood there forever if he could. 

Tsukishima coughed into his hand. “Yeah, I’ll,” His eyes flicked up and down Kageyama, real quickly before he walked over and reached to the top, easily grabbing the stack of tupperware, “here.” 

“Thank you,” Kageyama took it from him and picked out the correct size of tupperware and handed it back to Tsukishima to put up. The blond did so, but stayed at Kageyama’s side, rubbing his hip and waiting as he put the leftovers away and began cleaning the dishes. 

He began with the pot first- the worst in his opinion. Tsukishima leaned against the stove, watching patiently. 

“Did you have anything  _ else _ planned?” 

Kageyama furrowed his eyebrows and shot a glance Tsukishima’s way. He was looking back at him with a questioning glance, his right eyebrow quirked sharply and Type 4 smirk. Anything-  _ oh. _

The ravenette’s face lit up, bright red warm with the realization as to what that  _ else _ was that Tsukishima was hoping for. “I- I didn’t think of  _ that,”  _ He looked back into the sink, “I didn’t get- um-“ 

“ _ I  _ did.”

“ _ Ah.”  _ Kageyama squeaked. Tsukishima chuckled again. 

“ _ Ah _ ?” He repeated.

“Ah…” Kageyama blinked down at the dishes in his hand, the need to clean them suddenly gone. “These…” He became hyper-aware of Tsukishima’s hand on his back and creeping lower, “these can… wait?” 

“That’s my boy,” Tsukishima chuckled lowly, fully pulling him backward by the hips, and twirling him around, “time for the  _ real _ treat, hm…?” 

* * *

“Fuck… this is…” 

“Beautiful?” Tsukishima chuckled, tugging harder on Kageyama’s hand, “yeah. You know- You’ve been studying this place for years- this was  _ my  _ surprise. Now you’re acting all speechless.” 

The couple walked hand-in-hand on the Piazzale Michelangelo, walking up the stone steps with the city of Florence behind them, the sky shifting from orange to lilac, turning the mountains framing the city into purple silhouettes. It was December, late December, the 22nd precisely, and Tobio had instead surprised Tsukishima with a gift- a trip. To Italy. He couldn’t hold back his fascination anymore and he was near fluent in the language, he planned the trip the year prior and had only told Tsukishima about it that November. 

“It’s still pretty in person- Why aren’t  _ you _ speechless?” Kageyama stopped awing at the city for a moment to purse his lips Tsukishima’s way, “It  _ is _ your surprise.” 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue at the obvious mock, rolling his eyes away. “Yeah, it is. It’s gorgeous. It’s  _ pretty _ , but it seriously can’t compete with you, y’know, and I got over the awe of seeing you. I don’t think anything could compare.” 

“You’re cheesy,” Kageyama nudged Tsukishima with his elbow, “stop it.” 

“Says the guy who surprised me with a  _ trip to Italy, _ ” Tsukishima let go of Kageyama and skipped up a step or two, “That’s the cheesiest.” 

“You bet. I fucking win,” Kageyama didn’t try to compete with Tsukishima’s pace, not wanting to risk making his knee lock and break worse than it already was.

“No…” Tsukishima slowed about 7 steps ahead of Kageyama and stopped, turning around to watch Kageyama, “No, I think I can win.” 

“Bullshit,” Kageyama stopped on the same step as Tsukishima, “this is  _ Italy. _ ” 

“Yes…” Tsukishima lowered his hands into the big pockets of his coat, pushing his right foot back a step and swaying for a second. “This is Italy… and it’s awfully cheesy that you took me on a date to Italy on your birthday, but… What about proposing in Italy, on your birthday at sunset?” 

“I guess that’s pretty cheesy,” Kageyama pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth, looking over the hill of tourists and couples, each watching the sunset leaned against each other, being just as cheesy as they were. “That would-“ He looked back forward to meet Tsukishima’s eyes, but found himself looking down. Whatever he was going to say shriveled up and died on his tongue as the situation finally set in when he noticed the box, opened with a ring resting in a crease in the fabric, and then Tsukishima’s face, smiling genuinely and staring right at him, almost into his soul from a kneeling position on the ground. Kageyama felt his heart jump, his lungs constrict, his eyes stung, and not just from the wind. 

“Cheesy... right?” Tsukishima’s voice came trembling, showing off obvious anxiety from this in a way he never did. 

Kageyama tried to say something, tried to ask if this was really what he was doing, but all that came out was a strangled, “Kei…?” 

Kei laughed now, freely. “Tobio. Will you marry me?” 

Kageyama pressed his fist to his lips and breathed into it, trying to control the smile that created a sensation in his cheeks that he could only compare to eating something super sour but in a good way- like sour patch kids. His eyes were already flowing like a river, hot tears running down and sliding off his jaw. He could faintly hear gasps and chatter around them- about them- but he couldn’t dwell on that. 

Before he knew it, he was nodding and babbling out some form of ‘yes’, sobbing like the baby he knew he wasn’t. There were cheers from the other tourists, calls in Italian and French and Spanish and English, all around them, for  _ them.  _

Tsukishima shot up and captured Kageyama’s shaking form into a hug, laughing at him, probably at how much of a baby he was being. He couldn’t help it- the happiness- he hadn’t even imagined  _ this _ could be him. 

Kageyama held onto Tsukishima's shoulder to try and keep himself on his feet as the blonde slipped the ring out of its holder and slid it onto Kageyama’s left ring finger. Now, the sky and Florence all looked so much more beautiful. 

* * *

Even though they couldn’t legally get married in Japan, they had a ceremony anyway. It was an outside gathering during the fall, happening back in Miyagi. They invited friends, Tsukishima’s family, and Miwa. Although it technically wasn’t  _ real _ , Kageyama still took it serious enough like it was, and come the day, his anxiety was off the charts. 

He’d gone through the day stiffly, anxiety-ridden from not seeing Kei. The venue was a cute little ranch they rented out for the occasion. There was a barn with a little archway that other couples used as their altar, and so they did The same. A perfect distance away, there was another building where the brides waited for their cue to come out-but instead of a bride, it was Kageyama. 

He stood behind it, hands aggressively fiddling with every part of his outfit that he could. Next to him, Miwa watched on with a small smirk. She, regrettably, was the only person in their family who knew. She probably  _ wouldn’t  _ know if she hadn’t walked in on them making out early in their relationship- and here she was, walking him down the aisle. 

Their family wasn’t supportive. Not even close- he’d grown up hearing about their hatred for gay people, and he still heard about it from time to time, but they still had no idea about his male lover of almost 8 years. He and Miwa weren’t close- not at all. She was much older than him, so they never understood each other growing up, and they never put time into each other. Her walking him down the aisle was just- convenient and kind of funny. And she was his sister- he still loved her, but he wouldn’t have been mad if Daichi or Iwaizumi had taken the honor. 

Akiteru had offered to take him down, as well as Kei’s father. They all were there, his mom too, all lined up in the front row. Kei was standing at the altar, waiting, with Asahi probably vehemently reading over the text he had to read, just so he wouldn’t mess it up. 

Their wedding was informal, but he tried to keep it as formal as he could. He was wearing basketball shorts under the white haori hakama he wore. He wasn’t on board with dressing up as effeminately as a bride would because he was a man, but he did want it kind of.. traditional. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt that it would make the marriage seem more  _ real _ if they made it more like they were a bride and groom. So the white haori hakama was what he went with, and Tsukishima wore the traditional montsuki haori hakama. Shoyo had laughed at him for it initially, but eventually, he’d realized it was a good idea. Yachi was always on board with it- she had gotten him the clothing, and then went further to help him get ready this morning with his sister and Suga(who really didn’t do much but cry and hug him). 

He kept having images of his parents finding out, or if his other family found out if someone told them. He’d be disowned, screamed at.. he couldn't imagine what his father would say. Would  _ do.  _ What would his grandfather have felt...? 

That thought threw a wrench in any part of his brain that told him this was a good idea. This was  _ not _ a good idea, this was a terrible idea, the entire relationship. His grandfather would be so disappointed- because he loved another man. Because he slept with another man. Because he’s  _ marrying  _ another man. He had to call this off. He had to-

“Tobio? It’s time.” 

Miwa’s voice cut through his racing thoughts, bringing him back from his downward spiral of panicked thoughts. The rest of the world turned on, and he could hear the music playing that was supposed to welcome him in, the quiet hum from the audience, he could fully see his sister standing at the corner, her arm out for him. 

_ I’m sorry, grandpa.  _

He thought quietly, stepping up and sliding his arm through hers. She laughed at it, quietly, and tugged him along. “You’ve got this, Tobio,” She said, just before she pulled him out of the barn’s safety, and the view of the crowd came into view. 

It was a full venue. Everyone who’d been invited had come. Everyone was sitting and watching. Looking back- back at  _ him _ . They looked on with wide eyes- Suga was still crying, and it looked like Tanaka had started to cry too. Tsukishima’s mother had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and eyebrows arched high like she was about to start crying, but wasn’t quite there. Kageyama smiled stiffly at her, and she broke out into tears, uncovering her mouth to return the grin. That action settled the turmoil in his head- certainly not the anxiety, but it made him feel... Less… sinful. Seeing her seem so accepting… maybe Grandpa would have been too. Maybe his parents could learn.

Kageyama turned his eyes forward now, daring to lay his eyes on his groom and-  _ shit _ . Tsukishima stood there, hands behind his back, dressed sharply in his perfectly fitting wedding attire. His hair was pushed back in a similar way to Kageyama’s, but one of his wavy hairs had escaped and was hanging down his forehead. It was ridiculous and endearing, and he still looked so handsome. 

A warm, warm feeling embraced him, making the fall air smell so much sweeter and the orange leaves around them to become so much more vibrant and he knew that this, this ceremony, these clothes, this crowd, that _ husband _ \- It was right. It was good and right and holy in every sense, it made him happy, and this was where he was supposed to be. He didn’t have a second thought about it- Kei was meant to be his, no matter who’s approval he had. He would take his last name at the drop of a hat- it killed that he couldn’t have it at that moment- and he’d take his hand and follow him to no man’s land. This was his moment.

Tsukishima stepped back into his correct position, feet pointing perfectly towards where Kageyama would be standing in just a second, but his eyes lingered on him, watching him approach as if he couldn’t stop. Kageyama honestly couldn’t either, he didn’t even look at his sister when she let him go, he was set on getting to the spot, to look Kei head-on, to get closer and closer to the objective here. Impatient, yes, but it had been nearly a decade. He was allowed to be impatient. 

And when he granted himself this luxury, he couldn’t seem to make time go any faster. 

It took eons for Asahi to clear his throat and say a quick speech, and it took even longer for the traditional three cups and sake to come out. He couldn’t care less about the purity of their relationship- he just  _ wanted  _ it. Nevertheless, he stood with bated breath as Kei sipped carefully three times with each cup. He seemed to smile when he was done-he never was a big fan of sake- and he looked to Asahi before holding his cup out to Kageyama. Kageyama took it graciously, bringing it to his lips and counting quickly like he was counting steps, 1,2,3, switch, 1,2,3, switch, 1,2,3, done… He looked up to Asahi expectantly. 

The makeshift priest stared at him with a bit of a wide stare, looking confused, or maybe scared, or maybe both. He heard the crowd muttering. And he could hear Tsukishima quietly chucking. 

“Impatient.. aren’t we, king..?” 

The ravenette turned quickly to the blond with a frown that became soft when he saw how Tsukishima was smiling. His mouth was open, showing a hint of his teeth. It wasn’t a big smile, but it was subtle and real and… so… Tsukishima. 

“Mhh,” Kageyama hummed back, “hurry up.” 

“Uh- right-“ Asahi cleared his throat, looking down at the paper in his hands. He shook it out, and then made a noise of despair. “Oh- god. I forgot… the vows. And the prayer- but this isn’t a traditional wedding I guess so- Vow. Vows?” 

“Yeah, vows,” Tsukishima looked down at his pockets, “I got it. H-“ 

Kageyama felt himself frown as Tsukishima started talking pretty words, his eyes flicking from the crowd to Kageyama multiple times. The words were sweet, laced with honey, and promises that he already  _ knew _ , stuff that the crowd didn’t have to know and stuff that didn’t have to be said. Kageyama had, in all honesty, forgotten entirely about the vows, but now he thought them over, he realized how dumb they were. 

Tsukishima’s speech came to a close with his eyes locked on Kageyama’s, his lips pulled into a sideways little smirk as the nickname he’d once hated rolled off his tongue in the most loving way possible. “ _ King _ , it’s your turn.” 

Kageyama held Tsukishima’s eyes for two beats, two quick little seconds where he explored lovestruck golden eyes, and then once more when he looked down at the lips that belonged to the same face. 

Kageyama breathed out quietly. “Vows… are fucking stupid,” Another silent pause, “ _ Kiss me. _ ” 

He barely got to analyze the face Tsukishima made before he grabbed the taller by his top, yanking him downwards with so much force that they both stumbled, but the contact between their lips happened and sparked a feeling in the air that made it feel as if they were the only two there, the alter, the field, all of Japan, all of the world and universe. No laws keeping them away, no stupid certificates they couldn’t issue, no glares of people who hated them for loving each other, only them and their bodies and the warmth that they created when they touched, and that was enough to make Kageyama feel like the luckiest man on Earth. 

He knew the feeling was mutual when Tsukishima hugged his waist and held him close. 

No matter what anyone said, they were married and they fucking  _ knew  _ it. 

* * *

The dog came 6 months later, and then the house followed 3 months after when they realized Tchaikovsky(not Beethoven, like the Saint Bernard in the movies. Not even Bernard. Tchaikovsky, because it sounds a little like Tsukishima. He still hates himself for allowing that name.) wasn't going to stay as small as he was now. They had the money for it thanks to both of their saving habits. Tsukishima had done most of the moving in, having 10x a better eye for interior decoration than Kageyama. They celebrated the move in with McDonald’s the first night, sitting at their new table and talking about life. Kageyama had bought a 6 piece chicken nugget for Tchaikovsky and was slowly feeding him from it the whole dinner. He couldn’t have asked for more. 

* * *

Monday morning came and Kageyama woke up to Tsukishima gone, his form replaced with a fluffy puppy lying across his pillows. He went through the motions, feeding Tchaikovsky, showering, brushing his teeth and getting dressed, and heading towards the kitchen for breakfast. 

The ravenette went to the fridge first and got out a gallon of milk. He poured himself a glass of it and left it out, turning to grab the cereal from where he left it yesterday. He stopped. It was gone? There were three full boxes… Tsukishima didn’t eat that much. 

Kageyama scanned the rest of the counter, and then looked up to check the cabinets. Nothing- Did Tch-

Ravenous eyes of the cannibalistic cinnamon toasts stared down at him from the tops of the cabinets, along with Lucky the Leprechaun and the multicolored toucan. High, way too high, on the cabinets. The ceiling was higher, meaning the tops of the cabinets were higher, not even giving him a chance to try and bat them off with his fingertips, but just high enough that he could see his husband sliding them on top of. 

Kageyama breathed in slowly, and out. 

_ That motherfucker.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked this. I'm considering writing more- maybe. I tried with the wedding and all, it's super informal and gay marriage is not legal there, but they tried to keep it sorta traditional. If you want more of this, have any questions or want to recommend anything, please feel free to comment! I love comments.


End file.
